


Missing You

by FuzzyClouds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyClouds/pseuds/FuzzyClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adaption of a scene between Castiel and Dean in the episode Hunteri Heroici. (Destiel One Shot, Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so it's probably really cheesy and not very good but I hope you enjoy reading it!

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asks from is seat at the little table. He looks up from his laptop and glances at Castiel.  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
Castiel sits at the top of Dean's bed. He rests his back against the bed frame as he scans the pages of John Winchester's journal. "Your father had beautiful handwriting," he adds.  
Dean turns in his chair so he's facing Castiel and rests his elbows on his knees. He watches him turn the pages of the journal for a moment before speaking again.  
"Cas, you know I was there, in purgatory. And, when I came back it took me a while to... get it together. So, don't get me wrong, I'm happy your back. I am freakin' thrilled, actually. But...are you good?"  
Dean watches Castiel's every move. He really is happy that Castiel is alive and with him, probably more than he is willing to let on. In truth, Dean had missed Castiel more than he, himself, knew. And, the worst part is believing that he had failed Castiel and it's his fault he didn't make it through the portal.  
"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel sighs. He slowly closes the journal. He raises his head and looks at Dean.  
Dean nods slightly,"That's...good. But, you know... we still don't know who brought you back and I was thinking that maybe you could take a trip upstairs. Poke around, figure out what's going on-"  
"No," says Castiel firmly.  
"Well, why not-"  
"Because, I said no!" Castiel interrupts loudly. He turns his head and looks away from Dean. His expression hardened.  
Dean, taken aback, sits unmoving in his chair for a moment. Then, he closes the laptop and slowly walks toward Castiel. He sits on the bed next him.  
"Talk to me, Cas."  
Castiel raises his head, but avoids looking Dean in the eye. Instead, he looks down at his hands as he moves to sit closer to Dean and hang his legs over the side of the bed.  
"Dean, I... What I did, when I was... bad; when I had the leviathans inside me... What I did to the angels in heaven and the people on earth... I just can't go back to heaven, Dean. Because if I do, if I see what it's become because of me... I'm afraid I might kill myself."  
"Okay... Okay, I'm sorry," Dean says apologetically.  
Castiel finally looks up. Their eyes meet and then, all of a sudden, Dean feels as though he is looking at Castiel for the first time. As if he had never really looked at him properly until this very second. And now, as Castiel sits so close, he can feel his warmth and he can smell him, too. Honey and morning dew and laundry detergent; the smell of Castiel fills his nose. Dean takes it all in. And, suddenly, he realizes how extremely handsome Castiel is with his bright, blue eyes and his soft complexion.  
"Dean..." Castiel's speaks softly, his voice barely louder than a whisper. And then, it's as if Dean can't contain himself any longer. One second he's staring into those dazzling blue eyes and the next he's got his lips pressed against Castiel's.  
At first, Castiel sits frozen in shock, unsure of what to do with himself, but soon enough, he return the kiss with surprising talent.  
The kiss starts out slow and sweet, the two unsure and hesitant. But, before long, the kiss has become rough and passionate. Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hands before burying them in his hair. He leans in and kisses Castiel hard and hungrily, as if he's trying to make up for lost time. Castiel grips Dean's plaid shirt tightly, pulling him closer.  
Too quickly, Dean brakes away, gasping for breath. They sit together, panting.  
Dean is the first to speak. "I've always wanted to do that."  
Castiel gives him a small smile.  
"Me too," he admits softly.


End file.
